This invention relates to a flashlight attachment for firearms, particularly relatively short range handguns such as pistols, revolvers and the like, but which may also be applied to other forms of firearm.
There is a need for a form of lightweight flashlight attachment for a firearm which can be easily transported by a user and quickly and efficiently applied to the firearm when required, for example to assist in locating and illuminating a target in darkness. Such devices may be used to advantage, for example, by police, security guards, private detectives and the like for nighttime operations.